


Summon I

by CrowsandCooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Lydia, Alternate Universe, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF...everyone basically, Because seriously Pack Mom Demon Derek, But in demon form, Cause seriously...why the fuck not?, Demon Derek, Demon Laura, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Gen, Girl!Deaton, How could there not be fluff?, Kid!Derek, May be dark fluff though, Reincarnations, Supernatural - Freeform, drabbles...more or less, mentions of - Freeform, pack mom derek, summoner Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsandCooks/pseuds/CrowsandCooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sleeps but he never truly sleeps. Instead he relives his previous lives and waits for either :</p><p>Death</p><p>Or to be awaken.</p><p>Which ever comes first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Had this story idea for quite sometime. Not sure where I'm going with this but I know how it's going to end so there's that. I wanted to do a multi-chapter story. So it's mostly drabbles, some short, other long enough to be called....well...not drabbles? =3

 

He sleeps but not sleep as he waits for someone to wake him. He doesn't dream for dreams are for those who have light souls, ready to float at the mere snap of the strings. Rather he relives his own memories of a thousand lives, peaceful memories, bloody memories. A tragic beauty he tends to enjoy. His soul too heavy and dense to rise again, that was just how most demons were.  
  
Eventually he wakes, in a small town that was once a small village (they were all small villages once) before boy with eyes of soft gold and the stars of the sky on his skin. The room smells of blood and tears, it makes him shiver in delight. Blood magic was always his favourite kind of magic (so much blood).  
  
"You called me, butterfly?"  
  
The boy, much too young to call a man, gives his name but it is not the one written on his soul. He called himself Stiles.

  
Stiles tries to say his name but a demon's name is much too much for a tongue that seems to flap with such haste. So he is called 'Derek' instead. He does not mind, he has lived many lives with many names.  
  
What is one more?


	2. To See

  
  
Lydia is precious, he thinks with amusement. She watches him with boredom, so different from the way the others watch him with awe and fear. Stiles has no reason to fear Derek, the sigillums on his inner wrists ensures that.  
  
His friends on the other hand    
  
But here she is, watching him like a cat would a small lizard hissing at her paws. Not worth her time, not worth a second glance. It makes him laugh.  
  
"Are you going to stay like that?" she asks with disdain. He laughs again, he lounges in the corner of the cieling, floating as he always does. He hangs upside down, a charming grin on his face,  
  
"I bother you?" he replies.  
  
She snorts  
  
He laughs again.


	3. To Speak

  
  
The wolves smell of earth and leaves to him but to them, he has no scent.  Power is something only angels and demons can smell.  
  
The youngest of the four, a cub with gold locks and arrogant looks, is the most curious. He does what the others do not, he asks questions. He does not stay close enough to where Derek can reach him.  
  
He is curious but hardly stupid.  
  
He asks Derek ridiculous questions from Derek's past to the eating habits of demons,  
  
"I have lived a thousand lives, cub," he answers with a tired wave, "One life is hardly worth remembering"  
  
"A thousand?" eyes widening with such childish earnest.  
  
He raises an eyebrow before nodding, "Only demons and angels remember such things. When I'm born again, I won't"  
  
Eventually two more come with Issac, a blond with a teasing smirk and a tall boy with broad shoulders. The tall one calls himself Boyd and the smirking blond, Erica. They too ask him mundane questions, and as time goes by, they sit closer to him.  
  
It seems he has a soft spot for these three cubs.  



	4. To Know

 

There is a hunter. A young thing who holds the heart of one of the cubs. Not _his_ cubs, another one.

  
She watches him with hatred and suspicion. If Lydia makes him chuckles, she makes him laughs until tears come down his eyes.

  
He could break her, just a small comment here, an accusation there. It's easy for demons who put so much of their power into words.  With the flick of a wrist, he could have her drowning in her own blood before the hour was up. She was so easy to read, so conflicted, so confused. She wouldn't even need a push.

  
Just a mere breeze would do.


	5. To Mock

Scott hates him, finds no need for him.  
  
"We can handle them ourselves" he hisses when he thinks Derek can't hear. The hunter agrees, her grip tight on the bow in her hands.  
  
Derek glances at them and smile  
  
A pity the agreement is not shared among the others.  
  
"Handle them, how?" Lydia answers coolly, there is no answer.  
  
"Never think can past the first step, can you?" Derek says aloud. He's upside down again, it is rather introspective, "How have you survived this long?"  
  
The cub bares his fangs at him, eyes glowing fierce with a loud snarl. The three jump in front of him, claws out and eyes bright, ready to tear the flesh of the other.  
  
The surprise on the Scott's face is forgotten in the thick tension. Derek wonders with glee who will strike first. He will avenge his cubs, of course, because they are _his_ cubs, and Derek is not above playing favourites. But before blood can spill (sweet precious blood) a voice echoes in the room,  
  
"That's enough, children."


	6. To Challenge

 

The alpha is different than how he imagines.  
  
He smiles like a fox but Derek knows his teeth are probably those of a wolf.  
  
The cubs hesitate before sheathing their claws. The three glance at Derek who nods in reply. They then glance at their Alpha who allows them to leave. Scott scowls and walks out, the hunter trailing behind him. The alpha stares at Lydia and makes a gesture with his head. She leaves eventually, but she bares her teeth at him as she does.  
  
"It would do you well not to touch what's mine, demon" the alpha speaks in a pleasant tone. But the bite is there, with fangs sharp and desiring blood.  
  
Derek shrugs, a sweet smile on his lips, he rotates a bit but his head never moves. "Oh dear," he mocks, "Are you threatening me, great alpha?"  
  
The smile on the alpha's becomes much sweeter than Derek's. So sweet, it makes him wonder if the wolf was like him once upon a life. "Demons are not so hard to kill" he says but Derek misses no beat,  
  
"And wolves are even easier."


	7. To Note

  
  
Stiles drinks concoctions that smell bitter to Derek's nose. His arms hold no scars but his skin is so pale. It was blood magic that called Derek. It is blood magic that will keep him.

  
  
So he drinks the potions to replenish himself. To keep him from dying. Derek grins, a tongue dragged up the arm, "For how long will you keep me?" Derek asks, Stiles' blood taste strange but lovely all the same.

  
"Bored?"

  
"Terribly so."

  
  
Stiles frown and stares at the ceiling, "We're waiting for them." he answers, " We're the first thing they'll reach if they want to hit the town."

  
  
"Why?" he asks.

  
  
Stiles shrug, "Join them or die seems to be their mantra."

  
  
Derek had lived by such a saying once upon a time, it was fun.  Such a pity it ended with his head on a pike.

 

It was a lovely pike though.

  
  
Derek licks the cut clean and watches it slowly heals. He wonders if any of these children ever had the proper chance to be a child.


	8. To Ignite

  
  
  
He expects Lydia to slit Peter's throat. He expects it soon and the mere thought makes his body thrum with pleasure.

  
  
"You would make a good alpha," he tells her one day, standing on the ceiling, "So much better than anyone here." She shrugs and turns another page of an old magazine, but he can see it. He just told her something she already knew. He continues,

  
"But you're immune," he floats down a bit, his feet hovering above the surface, " and you can't be an alpha if you're not a wolf..." His head is just beside her. He watches her inverted form, "But there are ways to get around that." 

  
She does not move, but her eyes dart to side to look at him, he grins,

  
  
"You just need a hunter and a spark."


	9. To Feel

  
  
He approaches Allison and is greeted with the swipe of a knife. Pretty knife, so sharp to the touch. He laughs,

  
  
"Much too vicious," he tells her, "What have I done?"

  
  
She glares at him, it makes him smile wider. "You know what you are." she spits out, another blade in her hand, "Don't approach me so casually."

  
  
"I'm a demon." he replies,"We're all monsters, some more than others," he reminds her, "We've all done things we should not have. Killed things we don't understand." She looks furious, and Derek can't help but think how precious she is. "I do believe in killing first and asking later," he confesses. He did, when he was human, thirty-eight lifetimes ago. "But can you bear the consequences?"

  
She grips the handles tighter, "You've been told your entire life that they're monsters," she answers, "How can you let all of that go when you learn how wrong you were?"

  
  
"I didn't" he shrugs, "And it costed me my life and everyone I cared about. They strung me up and ripped me out." he steps closer to her, "It was only then did I realise how foolish I was."

  
  
Allison stares at him, she looks like a child with her large brown eyes, "What were you?"

  
  
"I was a monster, so blood thirsty that I became a horror story told to young ones so they would stay in their beds." he moves his hand towards her in a slow movement, allowing her to watch his hand. A finger touches her forehead, she wills her body to relax.

  
  
"You are strong, Allison" he tells her, for it is the truth, "You are stronger than the steel in your hands and let no one tell you different."

  
  
She exhales and smiles back.  

  
It pains him to realise that he can grow to like her.  



	10. To Wonder

When Derek was young a demon with barely a hundred lives under his belt, he would often converse with Laura about mundane things. He was a bear eight times , a siren eleven times and a wolf once. He was born human many times and a bird twice as more. He once questioned his sister (for they were all 'brothers' and 'sisters') if they could be born a god.  
  
Laura smiled, (she always smiled, too much for a demon he always felt) "An angel once told me, we had to reborn a thousand lives, times ten thousand more for that to happen."  
  
He glanced at her, Laura was quite confusing with her whimsical thoughts and calm nature.  She was just so serene it irked him.  
  
"Why?" he asked. Laura shrugged, the soft smile never left her face. He rolled his eyes, she could be so exasperating sometimes.  
  
"And what would happen after?"  
  
She shrugged again, "Our slates are wiped clean and we start all over again."  



	11. To Persuade

Stiles smells of power to him (it's a lovely smell, such a sweet smell). He can taste it in the blood (wonderful, sweet blood), it makes Derek hum and lay where ever he may be.  
  
"Are you hearing me?" Stiles hisses, it cuts through Derek's cheerful daze.  Derek merely grins, teeth sharp and gleaming, the cut is not deep enough to get through.  
  
"I summoned you to help with the Alpha Pack" Stiles snarls, "Not stage a coup d'état!"  
  
Derek does not shrug, too much effort and he is in too good a mood. He waves his hand, "You don't _have_ to help," he states, for it is true, "Just be the one to tell Lydia no. She would take it with grace"  
  
She would _after_ she unleashed her wrath upon Stiles in a way that no mere mortal could ever dream of.  
  
And Stiles knows this,  Derek can see it. He can see the gears turning and turning in the human's head.  "Fine" Stiles huffs, arms folded like the child he truly is.  
  
Derek grins  



	12. To Feed

  
  
Derek might be a monster  
  
Laura was a demon but she was not a monster. Derek is a demon (again) and may be a monster.  
  
He is excited, up and down the ceiling, a smile of glee on his lips. Erica watches him and occasionally tries to swat at him with the broom in mock annoyance. He blows kisses at her every time she misses.  
  
"Why so excited?" she asks panting, the broom tossed to the floor.  He pounces on her, his head on her stomach as they fall to the ground. "Derek?" she asks again, but her voice is amused.  
  
"The red moon is soon," he chirps, his eyes meet hers, " The Alphas will greet us"  
  
She stiffens, "Oh" is all she says. Derek can read so much in that one little word.  
  
 _Oh._  
  
 **You're excited.**  
  
 _Oh._  
  
We might die. **And you're excited.**  
  
 _Oh._  
  
The Alphas are coming to kill everyone we love. **And you're excited.**  
  
 _Oh._  
  
I had forgotten that you were a demon. **A monster.**  
  
Derek smiles and hugs her, "You kill," he whispers, for it is the truth, "You kill all who try to kill you. You are a wolf, cub. And a she-wolf in fury bites deeper than any male" She nuzzles against his head. He whispers more, watching as the sanguinary grow in her. It makes him thrum with excitement.  
  
Enjoying the slaughter of others, _that_ is what makes Derek a monster  
  
It's a pity, he fucking loves it.  
  



	13. To Adore

Derek attaches himself to Boyd on a whim.

"Christmas is coming" Boyd notes though he doesn't judge. Boyd is silent but oh _so_ observant. If Derek would fear anyone, it would be Boyd (after Lydia, furies would balk at the thought of Lydia).

Silent rivers and all.

"How do you feel about us?" Boyd asks, he asks to understand. To assess whether Derek is a threat or not. It makes Derek proud to know his cub can be so clever. That his club notices what few (Lydia) do.

Derek grins, "If any of you fell, I would find your killers and make them curse their mothers for not ripping them from the womb before their time."

For Derek is a savage creature and though he has been born many times, that will always remain the same.

Boyd nods and relaxes into Derek's arms. Derek can see the tranquil fury that resides in Boyd, it is blue like the hottest part of a flame. He does not touch it. He leaves it instead.

When a good man goes to war and all.


	14. To Care

"Do demons dream?"  Stiles asks one night.  
  
Derek stays in Stiles's room, listening to the beats of his heart and staring at the black painted ceiling. The human spends most of his time sleeping, too weak to do anything else. Occasionally, Allison or Lydia brings food for him with the medicinal potions. The others stay away, they can not stand the smell of creeping death that clings to his flesh.  
  
"Derek," Stiles calls, a smile on his face, "Do demons dream?" he repeats.  
  
Sometimes Derek puts a bit of himself in Stiles. The potions keeps him from dying but that is all it can do.  He feeds Stiles a bit of his flesh to give the youth strength. "Not really, " he finally answers, "The moment a demon dreams, is the moment he dies."  
  
Stiles nods and yawns. Derek gives him another piece of meat, he takes it without complaint. Derek is surprised by how little Stiles questions his actions when it regards his person.  
  
"Are you afraid of dreaming?" Stiles asks, eyes closed. Derek shrugs,  
  
"Death isn't scary," he replies, he has died many times and it was never Death that scared him. It was what would happen _after._  
  
But after living for so long, one starts looking forward to such things.


	15. To Tease

"So?"  
  
Derek pretends to think about it, tongue outside of his mouth then grins, "Boyd" he says, pointing at the taller male. The cub smirks at the other two, Isaac pouts and Erica folds her arms and huffs. A memory of a past life flashes before his eyes, three mermaids demanding his attention, pulling at his hair and hugging him at his waist.  
  
"You can't have favourites!" Isaac exclaims, arms thrown in the air, Erica nods in agreement. Derek raises an eyebrow, "It was a trick question!" Isaac adds with a blush.  Derek pets the blond's head,  
  
"Of course, it was pup" he states. He looks behind them to see the alpha standing at the door way, arms folded with that sweet smile on his lips and the coldness in his eyes. It makes Derek smile back , even sweeter but with _a bit too_ much teeth, _a bit too_ sharp. But the three pups don't flinch, because they _know_ Derek won't hurt them and it makes his insides swell in a peculiar way, one that does not inspire slaughter.  
  
"You're all my favourites," he tells them, they beam at him.  He glances at the alpha, and with a tilt of his head and a wider grin, sends a simple caveat, ' _Touch my cubs and I'll burn you from the inside._ **Repeatedly'**  
  
"But Boyd is my most favourite."  
  
"Hey!"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is such a mama bear.


	16. To Kill

"The moon is so lovely tonight" he mutters.  
  
Its colour reminds Derek of a faded blood stain. "The night, the night" he sings, his voice echoes in the darkness, "The moon loves you, enchanting night"  
  
He feels them, what is his and what is not his to protect. The alpha pack consisted of seven wolves, pretty wolves with bright red eyes. He nuzzles his hands, "So exciting" he mutters, he feels his wolves spread out across the forest, the blood thirst in the air. A pained howl pierces the silence, Derek smiles,  
  
"A life is lost"  
  
But not his to protect.  
  
He glances around and yawns, "Why was I even summoned..." he halts, "Oh?" he sniffs the air, "Come out and play."  
  
Another steps into the clearing, the air is acidic and it crackles, Derek shivers.  "Hello reason," he says with a bow, "Shall we play?"  
  
He dodges the swipe of claws aimed at his neck. "Oh my, young one, why so hateful?"  
  
"I remember you, you killed my family!" the other roars. Derek rolls his eyes,  
  
"Did I?"  
  
But to see those eyes, laced with such hatred and vengeance, it brings back fond memories. He dodges another swipe, but not quick enough. A thin line of bloods across his neck.  "Opps" he laughed, but the fire insides him burns brighter than it ever had before, "You're young," he mutters, nails growing longer and sharper, "You will learn."  
  
Just not in this life.


	17. To Wreck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depiction of violence starts around here. I'm not sure if this could be considered very graphic but just in case.

Boyd is having fun, he realises this when staring at the corpse of an alpha. The other howls in rage before Erica slashes open his pretty face.  
  
"You don't look alike anymore," she laughs, dodging claws and ignoring the open wounds on her arm. She backs up, claws nearly ripping open her neck, "Oh my," where the Alpha's always **so vicious**? Where they always **so slow**?  
  
Her eyes glow a bright violet and she lunges at him, aiming for his neck, his claws hit her stomach but she's too close for it to do any proper damage. Her lips touch his neck, she kisses it then rips his throat out with her teeth.  
  
Boyd looks at her, blood covers her mouth and clothes, "You're bleeding," he points at her stomach. Erica shrugs,  
  
"I'll heal," _eventually_.  
  
Boyd grins in reply.


	18. To Inflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depiction of violence starts around here. I'm not sure if this could be considered very graphic but just in case.

Allison plunges the knife into the alpha's heart, a cheerful smile on her lips, "Does it hurt?" she asks, twisting the knife. The female howls in agony before Allison uses her other knife to slash her throat, "You should have just let us go."  she tells her, eyes dimming to a faint violet.  
  
Lydia shakes her head, she turns her attention back to her prey, "Open, dear" she mutters, forcing the dazed man's mouth open, wagging the pliers in the air.  "Need those pearly fangs of yours" He screams when she pulls them out one by one. "Here is your canine, here is another" she sings. Allison watches, listening to the screams as she feeds the flames.  
  
She stares at the moon, "The moon is so lovely tonight" she sighs, she wonders how Scott is doing.


	19. To Answer

  
  
Scott wants to vomit but he howls instead, he can feel it. His pack has killed and so has he. They have protected their family, protected their home, their den.  
  
He howls again, he killed for his pack.  He killed for _his_ alpha and the though makes his wolf preen.  
  
He turns to Stiles, horror on his face, "Dude...what's going on?" His blood is still pumping, his eyes still glowing bright purple  
  
Stiles wipes his face, blood smears, "It's Derek," he answers, "Part of the deal you know, we become stronger enough to take on the pack." He falls to the ground, body exhausted, "Any alpha we kill, he takes"  
  
"Like their souls?"  
  
Stiles rolls his eyes, "No, whatever it is that makes them alpha. That way, you guys don't become alphas "  he smiled, "We just get a bit of Derek in us, instead. How do you feel?"  
  
"Conflicted" is all Scott says and he does. He wants to rip out their hearts and offer it to their alpha as tribute, a trophy.  Rip their bodies apart and throw it all over the forest as a warning to any pack that passes by that they are **not** to be fucked with.  
  
"Probably because you weren't as exposed to him as the rest of us," Stiles yawns, his face is pale, " It's a primal instinct thing, temporary but fricking effective, like a level five Charmander use flamethrower on level fifteen Oddish and getting an instant K.O. "  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"I might be exaggerate a bit but only by so much. It's how the alpha pack has been winning."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, they had a demon too...so we just summoned an even more vicious one," Stiles rubs his arm, a nervous tired look on his face, "We just lucked out that Derek likes us"  
  
Scott does not want to know what would happen if Derek didn't.  
  
"Why didn't we summon an angel or something?" he moans. Stiles's rolls his eyes,  
  
"Don't be silly, Scott," he chastises, "Angels don't exist and if anyone says they are one, well, _they're liars_ "

 

 


	20. To Lead

  
  
Peter is angry, Isaac wonders why but shrugs it off instead. He pulls out the heart of the fallen alpha, the blind one, the one who lead the Alpha pack. He wonders if _his_ alpha would like it.  
  
The rest of the pack is with him, smiles on their lips but their bodies still tense. The threat is over but there is still much to be done. He holds the heart up to the moonlight, still damp with blood.  Erica growls at him, he growls back eyes glowing violet but gives it to Lydia anyway.  
  
It **was** her kill.  
  
They freeze and scent the air, for a brief flash they can all smell it and just like that it is gone.  
  
The scent of power.  
  
Their alpha comes, a smile on his face, his hands black with blood. He claps his hands, eyes on Peter bound to the ground inside the large circle of mountain ash. The others can not get too close, the magic holding him is strong, Derek claps his hands again and grins,  
  
"Let us begin"


	21. To Rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really graphic....kinda....I think....not completely brutal but a bit brutal

Derek watches from above several feet in the air.

  
  
Lydia is in the circle with Allison standing behind her, a Hunter's Knife in the other female's hand, the edge of the blade lined with mountain ash. Stiles stands beside Allison, carrying a bowl mixed with the blind alpha's teeth, his minced heart and blood. The wolves stood outside the circle, eyes glowing violet watching with rapt interest.

  
  
"I'm nominating myself for Alpha," Lydia said, "Will you give me your howl?"

  
  
The four glanced at each other, Erica spoke first, "Give us the sins of Peter and we will choose."

  
  
"He forced the bite on Scott and threatened the life of his mother to make Scott join him.

  
  
He bite Allison's mother who killed herself rather than turn.

  
He used Scott's friendship to trap Stiles to his pack.

  
He killed Jackson when he turned into a kanima after the bite he inflicted did not take - "

  
Scott interjects, eyes glowing blue, "I killed Isaac's father who abused him, I cured Erica of her sickness and gave Boyd a home to belong to. You all would not know what you were capable of if it was not for me."

  
Derek grins,  "Not the type to go without a fight?" he notes with approval, "Gold star, Peter". But then again, **this is Lydia**.

 

Isaac speaks, his voice above a whisper, "What is his greatest sin against the pack?"  

  
  
Lydia glares at the paralyzed wolf, his wrists bound with the laced leather, "You brought the Alpha pack."

  
  
"Didn't anyone think it suspicious the pack would suddenly just come to Beacon Hills without reason? They were here to eliminate a threat, we're just a small pack of less than ten, with wolves young and inexperienced. Having a hunter and a spark in your pack can only do so much. So why?" she turns to the wolves, "They came for Peter. It can't be a coincidence that Peter knew that the pack had a demon? How many people would be privy to such information? Anyone outside of the alpha pack that could possibly know that would be dead"

  
  
Derek's grin widens, oh my, aren't we clever, Lydia? He could feel it, the fury radiating off the wolves. _Cunning sweet Lydia,_ always thinking with a sharpened blade in hand to dice her meat.

  
  
"Peter was part of the alpha  pack, until he challenged the blind one for his position of top alpha. He lost but rather than accept his fate, Peter leaves with the intention of revenge. So what does he do? He goes to a small town and bites the ones who would be the most vulnerable, the ones that would be easier to control. Its teens."

  
  
"He makes Stiles summon a demon more powerful than their own, the more lives a demon has lived the more magic is required to summon it especially if he is sleeping. Stiles would have died if another day had passed. Peter knew this yet he continued to push Stiles to keep Derek."

  
  
"Peter brought Death upon us in order to get his petty vengeance do we really want continue to live under his thumb?"

  
  
There is silence. Boyd throws his head back and howls, Erica follows suit then Isaac. Scott joins in and soon their howls are all that can be heard. Echoing in the darkness, reverberating the forest.

  
  
Stiles pours the mixture on Peter's bare chest and Allison hands Lydia the knife. Derek can hear the snaps of the binds, the ones that connect the wolves to their old alpha. They collapse to the ground, the red string that connected them, flailing in the air like a reed in a hurricane.  

  
  
Lydia drags the knife into his chest, he screams in agony as she takes her time. Another bind snaps, Stiles collapses followed by another, Allison hits the ground.  Lydia with careful precision, cuts his chest opening and forces his ribs apart. She stares at his beating heart, "I was certain it wouldn't be there," she tells him, he weeps and sobs. His throat too raw to scream anymore. "I'm surprised it's not at least black"

  
  
Derek descends beside her, he bends over her and looks. "You're quite good at this," he tells her, "Look, look, he's trying to heal" he giggles. Lydia glances at him as if in a daze, he can tell, she's in a shock. In another century, another time, she would not have even blinked but this was the world she grew up in. The only one she knows, and one does not simply do such things with dry eyes.

  
  
She is human after all.

  
  
They all were. (Except Derek, never Derek)

  
  
Derek hugs her and takes her hand, it trembles in his grasp. "It's fine," he tells her, "It must be done, to protect your home and avenge the losses he inflicted," he is fanning them, her flames that were on the verge of dying. But most importantly he is telling her the truth, " There is nothing you can do to turn back time, do not dwell on such things. The only thing you can do is take control of all your lives, control that Peter snapped away." She nods and swallows, and with Derek by her side, they cut his heart out.

  
  
It glows bright red.

  
  
Lydia devours it like a dragon would a giant, and when there is nothing left, the binds attach themselves to her chest. She glows in the night and roars.


	22. To Depart

  
Derek watches the sun.  
  
He does not burn to ashes, or disappear in a explosion.  
  
Instead he fades.  
  
Stiles is the first to wake. Lydia hugs him, her hands still stained with blood, bits still smeared across her mouth. Derek watches, it hurts and he doesn't know why.  
  
Stiles stares at him with an expression as if he is trying to memorize Derek's face and lock it away in his mind.  
  
Allison wakes next, the first thing she does after seeing Peter's charred remains is laugh. She laughs until it turns into to hysterical sobs. Lydia holds her, running her hands through her hair, comforting her with soothing words. Eventually Allison stops, she gives them a shaky smile and exhales. She turns to Derek and smiles wider. The pain inside him intensifies.  
  
The wolves wake after Allison, his cubs want to touch him but are afraid. Afraid that if they do, he will just turn into dust. They watch him, forced smiles with bits of tears in their eyes. Acceptance is evident in Boyd's face, Erica looks so upset but tries to hide it while Isaac makes no effort at all. Even Scott seems to begrudgingly accept him.  
  
He feels he should be crying but all he feels is pain. So he smiles and with a wave of his hand, he says,  
  
"Good bye"


	23. To Live

So Derek goes back.  
  
He goes back into the void from whence he came.  
  
Into the darkness, to sleep but not sleep. And for the first time  in a long time,  
  
Derek dreams


	24. Epilogue

  
He finds himself in a clearing of a forest that belongs to a town.  
  
He remembers this place but is surprised to see it still stands. How long has it been? he wonders. He glances at his summoner, eyebrow arched. He is young thing, with barely fifty lives engraved in him, but it nearly knocks him down when he sees his summoner.  
  
"A kid?" he smirks listening to the pitter patter of the child's heart. The air smells so sweet, too sweet. Not the sweetness of blood though, a demon like him does not call for such a hefty price. But what then?  
  
"I'm ten!" the child huffs arms folded in annoyance. He nods, there is a scent of viciousness in the child that lulls him. It's a lovely and familiar feeling.  
  
 He studies the child. Light brown skin with hazel eyes and black curly locks, quite a pretty thing. But there is something about his demeanor that screamed 'fear me' like a lion cub 'roaring' at a larger predator. It was quite cute. The scent of power clings to his flesh but underdeveloped, like a flower not ready to bloom.  
  
"My apologies," he teases.  
  
The child glances at him then gestures, yes your apology is accepted but don't let it happen again. They stand in silence until he speaks again, "You summoned me for a reason, kid?"  
  
The boy shrugs, "Just to prove I could. Laura didn't think I could do it with honey"  
  
He grins, "That explains the sickeningly sweet smell," he stretches, "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Derek Deaton. Grandma named me" the boy states proudly, "What's yours?"  
  
"Why don't you name me?"  
  
Derek studies him, tongue sticking out before grinning, "Stiles" he answers, "After the most powerful spark in history."  
  
Stiles grins back, "Oh, " with permission, he steps over the sigil, avoiding the sticky substance coating the grass. "Who is your mother?"  
  
"Alan Deaton," Stiles ignores the twinge of disappointment.  
  
"You belong to a wolf pack?" he asks, the boy nods and takes Stile's larger hands in his.  
  
"Martin Pack," Derek proclaims, "Our Alpha is Lydia Martin, the most powerful, most vicious alpha in the country!" he grins at Stiles, "Maybe the world. Furies balk at the mere thought of her." they walk through the forest, "She's also part banshee"  
  
"Where are we going?" Stiles questions amused by the excitement radiating of the youth.  
  
"To show you to Alpha Martin," Derek replied, " Grandma needs to see this"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am done! Wow, this is a strange feeling. I've never completed a multi-chaptered fic before. I mean, wow...I kinda have to stand back and look at it. I almost didn't post it up today because I was in such awe.


End file.
